


love knows no law

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: A prince, a criminal mastermind and a love that knows no bound.Fictober Prompt/Day 2: “Just follow me, I know the area”





	love knows no law

**Author's Note:**

> This is the au of an au!series in the work. In that series there is no royalty but I thought this was funny and couldn't get it off my brain.

“Who is that?” 

Magnus turned to see just who Ragnor was talking about and exhaled a sharp “Alexander” even as he immediately turned on his heel to also take in the rest of the room and ignoring Ragnor as he repeated his question.

As gorgeous as Alec looked, striding into the gala in what was a very close look to full regalia, Magnus was far more concerned by the fact that he was there at all. 

“Get Elias on standby,” he told Ragnor quietly, “I want another half a dozen of my security sent here immediately.” 

Ragnor nodded his understanding, “you think something is going to happen?”

“I’m not going to risk it. Have Elias inform everyone that the man who just walked in is under my complete protection and now their number one priority. He’s to be the first point of evacuation should something happen.”

“What?” Ragnor asked, nearly dropped his glass, “just who is that?” 

Magnus took a breath, letting it flow through him before he slowly exhaled, “that Ragnor, is my fiancé. Prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the heir apparent of Idris.” 

Whiskey, when expelled from one's nostrils had the propensity to burn something fierce and Magnus, being the absolute bastard that he was, found himself taking grim amusement from Ragnor’s pain. 

“Please, please tell me you’re joking,” Ragnor managed to get out, voice raspy and Magnus made a mental note to buy him lozenges. It was the least he could do since he was very much not joking or even in a similar realm of comic humor. 

Unfortunately for him, Magnus truly had nothing more to say on the matter and merely shook his head. Words alone were not enough to describe his and Alec’s romance. He had gone to Europe to close a few business deals, been seduced by the temptation of a work-free weekend and had then fallen in love with a dashing young man who happened to be a prince. All in all, it probably wasn’t the most surprising thing he’d done but it definitely was the most beautiful. 

-

“Darling,” he said softly as he approached Alec, handing him a glass of champagne when all he really wanted to do was kiss the man. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you. Mother arranged it for me, I think she hopes it’s enough of a bribe to sway me from exiling Robert.” The pure delight and joy in Alec’s eyes was enough to make Magnus swoon.

“And she thinks it’s safe enough for you to be here?” Magnus asked, instinctively resting his hand on the small of Alec’s back and leading him away from the entrance.

“Underhill brought his team with me, he secured the building before I came in. Something about  _ allowing _ me the illusion of privacy.” Alec said with a smirk, side-stepping even closer and Magnus wanted nothing more than to pull him in for a kiss. Unfortunately, that would have to wait.

“Well Alexander, while New York is a far cry from the forests of Idris it can however, be just as treacherous.” As if on cue, Magnus could hear the curious murmurs of the other partygoers, gathering for a social attack. “Just follow me, I know the area and how to avoid the predators.” He winked as he said the last part and was delighted by Alec’s quiet but unreserved chuckle. It never failed to amaze him, that he personally inspired and was rewarded with Alec’s uninhibited emotions. 

Alec took a sip from his glass and smiled softly at him, a small secret just for them, “I trust you to lead the way, Mr. Bane.

-

They made it through the evening. Alec’s title and sudden appearance was a much more interesting affair than the fact that they knew each other. If anything, Magnus had the feeling that people would have been surprised if he didn’t know Alexander. His reputation had only grown during his excursions across Europe, which thankfully meant he had many valid reasons for how he’d become acquainted with Alexander. None of them were the truth but that hardly mattered.

“He’s as secure here as he would be anywhere,” Ragnor told him sourly, “as soon as you gave the okay, his royal retinue or whatever the bloody hell they call it, joined forces with Elias’ on how to take protective measures.”

“That’s part of the problem,” Magnus said tightly, “because while the queen knows what exactly my business entails and has, after much consideration accepted it. I never quite got around to telling Alexander what exactly, it is that I do.” Magnus caught himself fidgeting with his ear cuff and cursed the fact that he had such an obvious tell, bringing his hand down to smooth the imaginary wrinkles from his slacks.

“How exactly did you explain your fortune then?”

“He’s a prince, Ragnor! He’s used to people being ridiculously rich for unexplainable reasons. What he wasn’t used to was someone not being intimidated by him. Besides, it took him nearly a week to admit he wasn’t just minor royalty and actually the heir to a monarchy!” That had actually been a very rough conversation and part of the reason Magnus had held off on admitting his own background. 

“Magnus I rather have the feeling that telling someone you’re in line for a monarchy is a little different than admitting to being a crime lord!” 

-

“That’s why I was so worried about you being here,” Magnus admitted, “because my father is Asmodeus."

“Magnus, I don’t care who your father is,” Alec said. His voice and gaze were filled with nothing but sincerity and it made Magnus’ chest hurt.

“Sweetheart, I’m not just a very skilled and successful businessman. I also inherited a lot from my father.”

“So you’re something of a criminal mastermind?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded, “wait. Is that why you were so hesitant about getting engaged?” Alec’s eyes widened before he narrowed them. Magnus would have thought him angry except he could see the slightest tremor in the corner of his lips before Alec pursed them together. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Alexander, love no! Never,” Magnus promised, shaking his head in denial of such a horrible idea. He caught Alec’s hand and brought it up to press an ardent kiss just above his engagement ring. “Your mother knows about me and was gracious enough to let me tell you on my own time. Then, well we fell in love so quickly darling. And with the engagement I just worried that if I told you, it would be too much. That I would be too much.”

“Magnus, you could never be too much.” That declaration was punctuated with a kiss and Alec murmuring, “you know what’s a really great perk of marrying me?” Against his lips. 

“Hmm, I can think of many, many wonderful things.” Magnus admitted, letting his arms encircle Alec and embracing him tightly.

“I was thinking of something along the lines of say I don’t know,” Alec gave a teasing hum against his lips, “maybe the term, diplomatic immunity.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said, delight in every fiber of his being, “you royal scoundrel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
